Roarton Medical Centre
The Roarton Medical Centre was first introduced in Series Two. Workers *Tom Russo - Doctor *Shirley Wilson - Nurse *Denise - Receptionist Known Patients *Kieren Walker *Freddie Preston *Amy Dyer *Philip Wilson Series Two Episode One Kieren Walker goes to the Roarton Medical Centre for a checkup, in which he meets, Tom Russo. After he is finished in his checkup he leaves the room, alongside Shirley Wilson. When they are outside the room, Shirley asks for Freddie Preston, while Denise the receptionist informs her and Kieren about the attack on the tram and informs them that Ken Burton died on the tram. On Kieren's way out of the doctors, he is frightened by Gary Kendal, who has a rabid caught. He puts it into year cage alongside other rotters and goes to the desk and gets given money of Denise. He ends up getting less money, as he used a weapon on the rotter he caught. Episode Two Amy Dyer goes and sees Tom at the Doctors. This is about her recent problems she has had. She is them given new medication, when Tom finds out that she has been using the wrong kind. When she leaves the room, she comes across, Philip Wilson. In which he informs her that he's going for a checkup. In which Amy doesn't care and leaves him. Episode Three Kieren and Simon Monroe are assigned to go the doctors for the PDS Give Back Scheme. When they arrive, they are welcomed by Tom and tells them what to do. He then departs, leaving Denise to their disposal. She explains they need to get the rotters out of cage and then clean up the cage. Kieren struggles to do this and Denise shows him how to do it but Simon notices that she is mistreating them. She then leaves them to their own work. While cleaning, Simon gets an idea, the idea that he will break the rotters free. While Kieren distracts Denise to get more cleaning supplies, he gets a key so he can get in but Kieren demands he puts the key back, in which he does. Episode Four Zoe and Brian break into the doctors, setting off the alarm. They break into the reception area. Brian breaks the lock in which has the rotters in and Zoe sprays the letters ULA. While Zoe wants the rotters to come with her, she leaves with Brian. While outside, Denise enters the doctors only to see that the cage is open and the rotters are free. When she sees one free, she turns around, only to be grabbed by one of them. Episode Five Although not seen, the events of the previous episode are brought up. This is at a Parish meeting in which the Parish Council blame Kieren and Simon for the rabid attack on Denise. They mention that Denise, the receptionist is in fact in hospital. The Parish Council have it wrong as it was Zoe and Brian who let the rabids free. Episode Six When Tom Russo gets a visit from Nina and Oliver, employees of Halperin & Weston, demanding to know were Amy Dyer lives and then goes on asking for her folder, in which Tom won't allow them to see it. Later on in the episode, Kieren and Simon are in the Medical Centre when Amy Dyer and Philip Wilson arrive after Amy has been stabbed. The three of them help Amy to Tom who examines her. He then confirms that she has died. Category:Series 2 Locations Category:Series 2 Category:Roarton Locations